Loving a Theif
by Chibi Videl San
Summary: Sakura was leading a wonderful life until Li came along and took away all that she used to believed in.
1. Beautiful life

Loving a thief 

Author: Chibi Videl San

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS although I wished I did.  I'm broke so there's no point in suing me.

Note: In this story Sakura is 23 years old and has captured and turned all the clow cards into Sakura cards **without** Li's help.

Prologue 

Up until about 3 days ago Sakura Kinomoto's Life has been pretty ordinary, apart from the fact that she was the card mistress and had a filthy rich boyfriend.  Although Yukito was rich he wasn't a self-centred egotistic bastard, Sakura adored his caring and sensitive ways although he could be overprotecting her sometimes.  She had known and had a crush on him most of her life, he was her brother Touya's best friend as long as anybody could remember.

Sakura loved her life and it changed dramatically after Xiao Lang Li entered her life.  But at the moment she isn't happy at all with the changes.

_3 days ago_

It was a wonderful day, Yukito had proposed to her last night and she had accepted it.  She felt warm and fulfilled inside, and tonight he was going to announce their decision for marriage to everybody, it would be just perfect, for Yukito had also bought the most magnificent jewels as gift for her as a symbol of their love and has held a ball especially to display these jewels.

She looked at self in the mirror, Tomoyo had once again outdone her self the dress she wore shown in the reflection was gorgeous it showed off all her curves and she couldn't wait to show it to Yukito.

If you want more……. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 

I know this is short but I can't help it, bear with me and please not too many flames….

I promise that this will be a S+S story.


	2. Big Bad Wolf

Loving A Thief 

Author: Chibi Videl San

Disclaimer: Well duh of course I don't own CCS and what's the point of suing someone who's broke, such as myself.

Sakura was silently looking at her reflection in the mirror, and did not notice the intrusion of a stranger, but before she could make a noise the mysterious outsider had firmly clasped his gloved hands on her mouth and prevented her to make any sudden movement or even talk.  Sakura squirmed helplessly in this unknown man's arms (as it was strong and muscly she was certain the owner of it was male), she was now terrified and upset but just a moment ago she had believed that nothing could happen to ruin her wonderful night.

"Where are the jewels?" the man said in a rasped whisper right into her ear she could feel his hot breath tingling on her skin.

At first Sakura was too stunned to reply or even comprehend the question but then she finally understood what was happening and everything fell in place – this man was a burglar and he was here for the jewels.  She did her best to stay calm so she could devise a way to trick him into letting her go.  The moment he released her she would reach her necklace that held the shrunken form of her star wand and she could summon her clow cards to defend herself.  But before her disorganized thoughts could come up with a solution the man made a spoken demand again but this time in an urgent and dangerous tone that heaved her out of from her reverie.

"Speak! I'd hate to have to mark your pretty face but you are trying my patience."

"I uh… um…. The jewels? They are in the ball room for uh for the display" Sakura answered weakly, she had never been good at thinking and saying things on the spot oh how she wished she'd paid more attention in class about speeches now.  Lying was the only way to get her out of this mess she had figured but there was only a slight problem, Sakura never lied but it had nothing to do with moral, she simply couldn't.  You could read her face as if it was an open book.

"In the ball room huh? That's too bad then I guess I'll have to kill a whole lot more of people now" the stranger mused mostly to himself as if pondering about his next choice of action.  Sakura took a glance at the man and it was the first since he had presented his unwanted arrival and found that he was mostly covered by black material and he wore a headpiece and a cat suit which complemented his figure quite nicely all that was left to reveal to the world were his eyes.  His eyes she noticed were icy with an inky black colour and held no emotion, she almost felt sorry for him really – they say that eyes are the window to one's soul and in these eyes she could see no love and only loneliness.  But there was no time for pity and she knew she had already wasted enough time so she took her chance while he was distracted by his thought and squirmed in his arms so that her mouth was positioned above his hand where she took a direct bite.  She could taste the blood and she felt the adrenaline pump through her veins when she ran as fast as she could dodging from his cursed language and it reminded her of the glorious card capturing days of the past and those much missed adventures.

Happy Chinese New Year Everybody!

And review as a little pressie and encouragement for me to continue.  Do not flame but do make my day by reviewing.

REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEEASE =D

      |

___|___

\           /

 \         /

  \       /

   \     /

    \   /

     \ /


End file.
